Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Story's Intro Beginning.
Here is the never before scene story of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment made by Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Transcript *(the scene opens to some beautiful blue sea, surrounding a place called the Island of Sodor, which is known as Sodor's Glade of Dreams) *Narrator: There are times when the Glade of Dreams is as calm and peaceful on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas, his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, including his special coach, and Emily, and her three coaches puff past each other at Maron station) *Thomas: Hello, Emily. *Emily: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Times when our one and only hope, Agent Thomas, as a teenager, can expect the world to be safe and sound. But there was a panic when even one fine day could give way to the unexpected... diesels, who are new villains of all honest heroes! (Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Arry, and Bert round the bend toward the Steamworks) And the most fear of all the diesels... was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel, who is the king of his minions, and is now Thomas's new enemy! *Devious Diesel: Fire! (his minions obey. Molly gasps and runs with Edward, who gulps and ducks with Stanley) *Tillie: Help! (struggles to pull Duncan away) *Boco: Hurry, children. (Duck, James, Stanley, Molly, Edward, Percy, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Trevor, and Lady obey and flee in fright with Donald, Douglas, and Oliver following) *Narrator: Like Diesel 10, who attempts to overtake the island of Sodor, (Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Spencer, Elizabeth, Narrow Gauge Trucks, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Hector, Cerberus, Spiteful Breakvan, S.C.Ruffey, Arry, Bert, George, Daisy, Diesel, and Dennis arrive) Diesel and his ruthless gang of minions would mysterious swoop in out of nowhere... (Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand struggle to fight Diesel's minions, but are no match for them, as they knock them out, cold. Rosie gulps with worry, and hides in a sack, only to be tied up with a frightened pig called Cody, Tuck, a vampire bat monster, Holt Hyde (Jackson Jekyll's monster form), a vampire named Nagihiko, a black plant like creature with glasses, Mandark, and four yellow donkeys named Nelson, Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo, along with four other pigs named Kenny McCormick, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan, three frightened donkeys, and a gazel named Francis, Brad Buttowski, Sid Phillips and Bling-Bling Boy by Dennis, before Rosie gasps) *Dennis: Well! (laughs and takes the slaves away to a giant space ship vessel, the Buccaneer. Hector laughs evilly and shuts the door) *Narrator: ...and then, having captured all the loving residents of the planet, left for outer space, over the Glade of Dreams. (the ship heads over to the Forest on the Glade of Dreams) Since Diesel 10 had returned, Thomas has a crush on Princess Emily, who has been found and becomes Thomas's girlfriend, since they want to get married in a wedding and have even more children. As a teenager, who had been adopted by his family and friends, Thomas had lived in his house with his parents, brother, nephew, and uncle. (flashbacks are shown in Thomas 1 with our number one hero saving the world) He and his new friend, Percy, who is married to Mavis, and has six children named Lady, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Trevor, have teamed with volunteers forming their resistance groups, and have travelled to the Edge of The Great Forest, where Diesel's highest number of villains are located. (Thomas, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive at the edge of the Great Forest to meet up with Diesel's minions. Thomas leaps down from a tree, and spins his dog's ears and cat's tail round to use them as a helicopter, and lands in the middle of a thicket of bushes with Percy and the Teensie engines hiding) *Thomas: Shhh! The pirates are coming straight at us. You'd better get ready, okay? (takes out his blue lightsaber while Percy takes out his laser gun, including Stepney, who takes out his two lightsabers, with one purple, and the other orange, with Bill and Ben, taking out their pistol guns and loading them up, as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand take out their shotguns. As the earth suddenly trembles, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney charge at Thomas, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who jump and attack them. Thomas, single handed, fights Den, who fights two handed, with a red lightsaber. Den attacks, but misses Thomas, who whacks him on the head, before Percy grabs and throws Den into Dart and makes a rain dance on them both, causing them to creak terribly and land on the ground with a mighty THUNK!) Not bad, huh, Percy?! (after kicking Norman into a tree) *Percy: Thanks, Thomas! *Thomas: You're welcome, Percy! (gets confused as Emily's worried face appears in Thomas's mind to help him) *Emily's Voice: Agent Thomas... The diesels have damaged the world's heart. The energy has scattered. Other than Henry, all of our brave warriors have been captured... (Thomas, incredibly astonished by Emily's terrible news, gasps, and when looking back, seeing that a noose of rope, carried by S.C.Ruffey, has slipped around him, until he throws his lightsaber at Percy, who catches it, before he tries to create a new sphere in his hand's palm, but gasps in horror to no avail, when he finds that the destruction of the world's energy core has taken away all of his powers) *Thomas: Oh no! My powers! What will I do now?! (looks up at Percy, who sees him being dragged away by S.C.Ruffey, and gasps in fear when Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand have been tied up by Dennis and taken away to the prison ship) They've got me, Percy. Save yourself. *Percy: But... but... what about you?! *Thomas: No time to explain. Go find Princess Emily, she'll tell you what to do! (Percy obeys and jumps over Paxton and Sidney and flees into the bushes. In the Buccaneer, S.C.Ruffey drags Thomas to see Diesel) *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you, Thomas. You'll soon be my most obidient slave ever. (Thomas struggles to free himself, but is still tied up by the noose of rope, held on by S.C.Ruffey, then casts a dark look at Diesel) *Thomas: Oh, yeah?! Well, it's not over yet, Diesel. When I find some way to escape, I will make you wish you'd never been born! *Devious Diesel: Is that a challenge you really want to do? Then that's really good. So let's have at it! S.C.Ruffey, lock him up! *S.C.Ruffey: With pleasure, boss. (locks Thomas into a prison cell and unties him from the noose of rope. Poor Thomas sighs and makes himself a bedroom, just like his house with his parents in it. Meanwhile, a whistle blows from a distance, at Sheringham station, a fast moving is about to leave where Percy disguises himself as an old man) *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) A ticket, please. *Toby: Where to? *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) As near to the Percy village, as if you might know. (checks his pockets, only to find that he has no money left) No pockets? And no coins? Well, look, just give that me ticket, please. And I'll send the money on tomorrow. *Toby: I've heard that one before. (several passengers are being held and wanting to catch their train) *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) Look here, I actually should be well known. *Toby: Stand away from the window, Grandpa! *Percy: Grandpa?! (looks at his old man's clothes in surprise and sighs with worry) No wonder poor Thomas is still being captured. (walks away in his disguise up to the front of the train, with four coaches, and a boxcar, hauled by a City class 4-4-0 tender engine named City of Truro, No. 3717, with three workers, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver putting headlamps on the buffer beam and headboard on the top and coupling up No. 3440 to his coaches) *Donald: Hello, Grandpa. What's the trouble? *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) Oh, sir. I'm an old grandfather. I've lost all my money, and I must get home tonight. (sighs weakily) *Douglas: Have you got some kids waiting for you too, I dear say? *Percy:(in an old man's funny voice) Oh, yes, hundreds of them. And they'll be hungry. Oh, my poor innocent kids, playing with matches, and dancing too. Oh, dear, oh, please, Kind Sirs. *Oliver: We'll tell you what. If you agree to wash a few shirts for us, we'll give you a ride on the footplate. *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) Oh, Sirs, you are too kind. (normal voice) I've never washed in my life, for I don't intend to start. *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver: WHAT?!! *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) Oh, yes. I do intend to start. (climbs on board the engine's cab, and with a toot on the whistle, City of Truro pulls out of the station, taking his four coaches and boxcar with him, and dissapears into the night. As City of Truro pounds his way through the quiet night, tooting his whistle, Oliver stokes the furnace with coal from the tender, with Donald carefully opening the regulator, Douglas opening and closing the firebox door, and Percy relaxing in a rocking chair) Yes. This is the only way to travel. (hums a tune as City of Truro whistles again) Whoo-whoo! Don't worry, Thomas. You'll be saved in no time. (another whistle blows as Donald, Douglas, and Oliver look back over the side of City of Truro's cab) *Donald: That's funny. I can swear that there's another locomotive coming! (Percy leans over the cab and gasps with fear to see a pursuing locomotive) *Percy: Oh no! (the pursuing locomotive is Green Arrow, No. 60800, a Gresley V2 Green Arrow class 2-6-2 locomotive running up toward the train) *S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: Stop! Stop that train! We want Percy! You'll never escape! *Douglas: We're getting pursued by the diesels! *Percy: (in an old man's funny voice) Save me, I'll confess everything. Let me explain the entire story. (normal voice) I'm not an old man, I have only six kids and a wife, who are innocent and waiting for me. I am Percy. *Oliver: Percy?! *Percy: A well known and very popular friend to Thomas the Tank Engine, who is captured. And I've just escaped from the evil diesels. *Donald: Escaped, have you?! What was Thomas caught for? *Percy: He lost his powers because of the world's heart being broken; he gave me his lightsaber to keep safe. I'm on my way to get him a silver lum from Princess Emily, really. *Douglas: I ought by rights we'll turn you in. You are a smart engine. Let's hope the sight of Percy in tears makes us soft-hearted. (Green Arrow is still in pursuit of the midnight train, hauled by City of Truro, who runs at a high speed, as if he might glow red and fall apart) *S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: You'll never escape! Just stop the train! Yeah, we'll get you! *Oliver: They're gaining on us. You've only one chance. *Percy: Anything. *S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: Stop! Stop that train! We want Percy! You'll never escape! *Donald: There's Emily's hideout, hiding in the bushes. You must jump. *Douglas: Yeah, they'll chase us alone if they want. (as City of Truro speeds up, Percy steps backward) *Oliver: Now, jump! (Percy obeys and jumps out of the train unharmed and lands in Emily's hideout. In the next shot, a far away view of the train, Percy is still seen in City of Truro's cab as the engine and his train flee from Green Arrow and the crew shouting. As Emily gives Percy a silver lum, Percy escapes, chuckling and laughing, and lands in a sack, carried by Dennis, who ties him up) *Dennis: Gotcha! Your escaping days are over, Percy. *Percy: I believe I'm caught. Now I'm going to the same place where Thomas is. And I'm sure he will like this silver lum I got from Emily. And what was I laughing about? Category:Dcolemanh